


Поплан-пэр

by AnnetCat



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативка, в которой все живы, а Поплан даже женился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поплан-пэр

  Иван Конев поднял глаза от кроссворда и произнес в пространство:

  - Правовое последствие для приговоренного. На "с".

  - Секир башка, - немедленно отозвался Поплан.

  - Ну что ты несешь. Не бывает в кроссворде два слова сразу.

  - Свадьба, - сказал от барной стойки Аттенборо.

  - Не подходит, - покачал головой Конев, но все-таки проверил.

  - Спроси у адмирала Кассельна, он умный, - фыркнул Поплан.

  - Почему-то мне кажется, что он поддержит мою версию, - пробормотал Аттенборо, на всякий случай оглянувшись, не слышит ли кто.

  - Тьфу, я понял, - сказал Конев. - Только по буквам и догадался. Это они имели в виду судимость. А я-то уже голову сломал.

  - Откуда ж честным пилотам знать о судимости, - Поплан пожал плечами. - Мы люди законопослушные, никому не вредим...

  - Просто тебя еще ни один обманутый муж не принял за вора, - парировал Аттенборо. - Но, знаешь ли, все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз.

  - Вот еще. Я быстро бегаю. И потом, знаете ли, вице-адмирал Аттенборо, для любовника нет ничего глупее, чем прятаться в шкаф или под кровать... А, да откуда тебе знать, с твоим-то отсутствием опыта.

  Аттенборо вспыхнул и стиснул стакан со своим виски.

  - Я не покушаюсь на чужих жен, потому что я благородный человек, - сказал он с пафосом.

  - Потому что ты им на фиг не сдался, - хихикнул Поплан. - Старикашка. Женщины любят молодых, вот таких как я, например.

  - Однажды ты нарвешься, - в голосе Аттенборо явственно были слышны недобрые нотки. - И тебе не поможет даже то, что тебе вот уже третий год двадцать девять лет.

  - Конев! - громко произнес Поплан. - Тебе не кажется, что возраст портит характер? Взгляни на Аттенборо. Ворчлив и плюется ядом.

  - Что? - спросил Иван, отвлекшись от своего кроссворда. - Ты опять? лучше скажи, что вот это такое: сколько ни дай человеку - все мало, на "ж".

  - Женщина, - проворчал Аттенборо.

  - Большие, большие проблемы у адмирала Аттенборо, - сказал Поплан. - Бедняжка. Давай, провожу тебя к доктору, он пропишет тебе чего-нибудь. Брому, например.

  Аттенборо резко встал, едва не опрокинув тяжелый круглый табурет.

  - Я ж тебе сейчас...

  И тут в дверях офицерского бара появилась девушка - в форме, с сержантскими погонами. Она явно робела, но все-таки вошла - и позвала:

  - Майор Поплан, можно вас на минутку...

  - Лечу, свет очей моих! - Поплан картинно прижал руку к сердцу. - Всегда твой, о звезда!

  - Клоун, - сказал Аттенборо в удаляющуюся спину рыжего пилота. - Что они в нем находят? Хорошенькая ведь, могла кого получше...

  - Жадина, - сказал Конев.

  - Кто жадина? - изумился Аттенборо. - Ты о чем?

  - А? - рассеянно спросил Конев. - В кроссворде - "жадина". А ты что подумал?

  - Тьфу, - фыркнул Аттенборо и уткнулся в стакан.

  

  Поплан вернулся в бар притихший, с пылающими ушами и неописуемым выражением лица. С шумом выдохнул и плюхнулся на табурет возле барной стойки - рядом с Аттенборо.

  - Виски, да побольше, - сказал он.

  Дасти посмотрел на Оливера и поднял брови.

  - Что с тобой? ты как пыльным мешком ударенный.

  - Хуже, - ответил Поплан и залпом проглотил содержимое своего стакана. - Еще.

  Бармен наклонил бутылку. Забулькало.

  - Колись, - предложил Аттенборо.

  - Не могу. Ты же от злорадства помрешь на месте.

   -Даже так? Во что ты влип, Оливер Поплан?

  - Слово на букву "ж", - произнес Поплан с тяжелым вздохом.

  - Да "жадина", я уже угадал, - отозвался Конев.

  - Балда, - такой печали в голосе Оливера Поплана еще никто не слышал. Злость бывала, а печаль - никогда. - "Женитьба". Это Аттенборо накаркал, не иначе.

  В офицерском баре наступила ошарашенная тишина. Потом Конев потряс головой и сказал:

  - Вечно твои дурацкие шутки. Я же чуть не поверил.

  - Какие шутки, - Поплан вздохнул еще тяжелее. - Женюсь я, Ваня.

  Иван встал из-за столика, небрежно швырнув свой кроссворд, подошел, положил ладонь Оливеру на лоб.

  - Странно, - констатировал он. - Жара нет.

  Аттенборо пододвинул рыжему еще один стакан.

  - Ты же понимаешь, мы тебя не отпустим. Как тебя угораздило, существо высшей расы?

  - Это та хорошенькая мисс сержант? - спросил Конев.

  - Нет, ее подружка, - буркнул Поплан.

  - Ну? - подбодрил Дасти. - Не тяни. Так что подружка?

  Поплан зажмурился, шумно глотнул виски, выдохнул.

  - Родила, - сказал он.

  Повисла долгая пауза.

  Аттенборо поставил локоть на стойку, подпер щеку ладонью.

  - Существа высшей расы любят все, что движется, но понятия не имеют о контрацепции, - протянул он. - Я думал, вы, дивные создания, к размножению не способны. Но если вы способны... почему по крепости до сих пор не бегает полк рыжих Попланчиков, майор? мне просто интересно.

  - Ну, полк маленьких Шенкопфов же не бегает, - заметил из угла полковник Линц.

  - Что тут такое, опять про меня? - поинтересовался Шенкопф от порога.

  - Нет, сэр, - сказал Линц. - Это не про вас. Это еще круче.

   Шенкопф окинул зал взглядом, хмыкнул и пошел к стойке.

  Там продолжался животрепещущий разговор.

  - А он точно твой? - спросил Иван.

  - Точно, - кивнул Поплан. - Я знаю.

  - Похож, что ли?

  - Откуда я знаю, я его еще не видел.

  - Так пойди посмотри, если не рыжий, так может, еще не твой...

  - Как я пойду посмотрю, она на Хайнессене!

  - Тем более, может, не твой! погоди паниковать.

  Генерал Шенкопф подошел вплотную, облокотился на стойку рядом с Попланом.

  - Майор, - сказал он задушевно, - и ты влип?

  Оливер мрачно кивнул.

  - Порыв страсти, "не волнуйся, дорогой, ничего не случится", а потом - поздравляю, ты отец?

  Оливер кивнул снова.

  - Ну, может быть, тебе повезло, что ты узнал об этом не через пятнадцать лет, - Шенкопф жестом отдал распоряжение бармену. Тот с готовностью выставил на стойку сразу три бутылки.

  - В том-то и дело, - сказал Поплан. - Я весь язык оттоптал, объясняя твоей дочери, что почем в этом мире. И что ты не самый дурной из старикашек, кстати. А где мне взять через пятнадцать лет такого идиота Поплана, который за меня будет бесплатным психотерапевтом для моего ребенка? нет уж. Как ни грустно... - тут он выпил еще, - как ни грустно расставаться со свободой, но я уж лучше не буду ждать так долго, как ты, приятель.

  Помолчал и произнес со страстью:

  - Я так люблю свободу!

  - Аминь, - сказал Конев. - Когда свадьба?

  - Когда она доберется сюда, - ответил Поплан. - Кэти сказала, она уже летит.

  - С ума сошла, - проворчал Конев. - С тихого Хайнессена - на Изерлон, с младенцем, и зачем - чтобы выйти замуж за Поплана! У этой девушки явно не в порядке с головой.

  - Ну, значит, из них выйдет неплохая пара, - фыркнул Аттенборо.

  - Это точно, - засмеялся Шенкопф. - Поздравляю, майор. Господа офицеры, тост. За семейное счастье Оливера Поплана!

  - Кампай! Кампай! - раздалось со всех сторон. Зазвенели стаканы.

  

  Невеста прилетела через месяц. Оказалась она миниатюрной, симпатичной, темноглазой, темноволосой, с длинными пушистыми ресницами, которые очаровательно взлетали, когда она округляла глаза, озираясь и удивляясь здешней обстановке. И ротик тоже делался буквой "о".

  А младенец у нее был почти лысый, но все-таки надо лбом пушились редкие волосенки, и были они такого цвета, что вопрос об отцовстве Поплана снялся сам собой - по причине очевидности ответа.

  Женское население Изерлона разделилось на два лагеря.

  Дамы, имевшие виды на Поплана, кривили губы: вот это создание умудрилось сделать невозможное, а нам не удалось! Да что он в ней нашел, ни кожи, ни рожи, ни сисек, в конце концов, хотя вроде и кормящая мамаша, перестанет кормить - вообще же с лупой придется искать эти самые сиськи! как, как она ухитрилась всех обойти? Второй лагерь составляли, само собой, дамы, которых Поплан как мужчина не интересовал. Эти улыбались с некоторым злорадством: допрыгался, зайчик, - и всячески опекали приезжую мисс.

  Звали ее Дениза Леро.

  - Чудесная девушка, - решительно заявила Ортанс Кассельн.

  - Мне показалось, немного глуповата... - осторожно возразил ее супруг.

  Ортанс хмыкнула.

  - Девушка, прибравшая к рукам Поплана, не может быть глуповатой, - сказала она. - Уж что касается женского ума, дорогой, тут можешь положиться на меня. И кстати, она умеет готовить, в отличие от некоторых признанных умниц.

  Кассельн вздохнул и спорить не стал. Но вечером улизнул из семьи и напился в баре со счастливым женихом.

  - Как я тебя понимаю, - говорил он слегка заплетающимся языком. - Оливер, это не девушка, а клад, поверь моему опыту.

  В глазах его светилось искреннее сочувствие.

  - Верю, - отвечал Поплан. - Ага, она чудесная.

  В его голосе сквозила тихая паника.

  

  ...Свадьбу справляли шумно. В большом конференц-зале было не протолкнуться. Оркестр старался изо всех сил.

  Когда под ручку появились жених с невестой, по толпе пронеслось тихое "ах".

  - Ей идет, - сказала Фредерика Гринхилл-Ян, глядя на ворох кружев, ленточек и искусственных цветочков. - Забавно, мне казалось, в таком любая девушка будет смотреться куском торта, а вот поди ж ты...

  - Да что ты, - рассеянно отозвался адмирал Ян, - правда?

  Он думал о том, что причесанный Поплан выглядит и вполовину не так идиотски, как он сам в свое время.

  - Черт, - сказали рядом. - Это так трогательно.

  Адмирал обернулся на голос. Иван Конев, при полном параде, стоял, не сводя глаз с жениха и невесты, и глаза у него как-то подозрительно блестели. Впечатление портила только свернутая трубкой брошюра с кроссвордами, торчавшая из кармана белого кителя.

  - Представляете, сэр, они сказали, что назовут пацана Джонни. В честь меня, сэр. С чего бы это они?

  - Не знаю, - удивился адмирал Ян. - А почему бы, собственно, и нет?

  - Потому что это уже не первоклассное аниме! - проворчал Дасти Аттенборо. Вот уж на чьей физиономии не было ни малейшего признака умиления. - Это просто треш какой-то.

  Потом сдвинул брови, скривился и уточнил:

  - Нет. Это даже не треш. Это фанфик, господа.

  

  

 


End file.
